


Suitable Accomodations

by Owlkin



Category: Green Rider Series - Kristen Britain
Genre: Dogs, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlkin/pseuds/Owlkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot for the terriers of the royal kennels. Zachary as a dog-owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitable Accomodations

Finder studied the chaise lounge carefully, and then quickly glanced at his master, who was tiredly disrobing for the evening. A study of the furniture in question revealed several plush cushions and two folded blankets that lay in a pleasing configuration, which he supposed were adequate to fit his needs. He crept closer and raised himself on his hind legs, wavering precariously as he attempted to place his front paws on the wooden frame, with no luck whatsoever.

Finder sat back on his haunches, his front paws trembling as he bristled in indignation. The distance between the floor and the top of the chaise was proving to be a hindrance.

He flattened his ears back against his head and slowly backed away. After a few moments of canine deliberation, he surged forward, small paws frantically scurrying across the stone as he took a final leap . . . nose pointed up . . .

. . . . and ran headfirst into the cloth-covered side with a yelp. He rolled away and sat up with a huff, his hindquarter reaching up to scratch behind his ear.

A deep voice called out questioningly, 'Finder?'

The terrier perked and scampered around the large four poster bed, licking at the hand that hung down to scratch him behind his ears. Perhaps it was for the best that the chaise was unattainable for the large and soft bed was imminently preferable with a warm human to snuggle next to. Closing his eyes in bliss, the terrier angled his head to the side, but the scratches soon became less consistent.

The little black eyes popped open and a low whine issued from his throat as he batted at the hand with a small white paw. The fingers of the hand reflexively curled but did not attempt to resume.

Finder located a particular grayed and torn rope knot from underneath a chair and eagerly thrust it against the hand, communicating his need for his master's active participation. The hand did not move, eliciting a growl from the back of Finder's throat.

His master sighed and popped his head over the side to look at the perturbed terrier. 'Shouldn't you be in the kennels?'

Finder blinked innocently at him and cocked his head to the side.

The man closed his eyes and shook his head slightly with a chuckle. 'Do you want to come up here, boy?'

The little white tail tentatively swished a few times against the stone. The man patted the mattress with an amused smile, 'Come 'ere, then.'

Finder stood up and eagerly placed his paws on the side of the mattress, his tail wagging happily as a familiar pair of hands reached down to grasp him around the middle and lift him to the plump mattress. He quickly located a suitable nest for the night, right against his master's warm back.

Finder exhaled noisily as he stretched out, only vaguely aware of the light being doused and the room becoming shrouded in pitch black darkness.

Before he succumbed to unconsciousness, he heard his master issue a half-hearted admonition, 'Only for tonight because you are in your kennel with the others tomorrow.'

Finder buried his nose under a coverlet and prompted ignored the weak warning, knowing all too well that his master would cave like a paper bag tomorrow evening as well.


End file.
